Le Miroir du Temps
by Miss Alysandra
Summary: Une étrange découverte va amener notre Tueuse à effectuer un voyage pour le moins surprenant.
1. 1ère partie

Le Miroir du Temps 01

  
**Le Miroir du Temps**

Une fanfic écrite par ANGELissime

  
  
  


**Avertissement** : 

Qui n'a pas rêvé d'une fin heureuse entre Buffy et Angel ? Certainement pas moi !   
C'est ce que j'ai tenté de faire en écrivant cette nouvelle.   
De nombreux « flash-back » (écrits en italique) aideront ceux qui ne connaissent pas à fond la série, à mieux comprendre l'histoire. Pour les autres, ce sera une occasion de se remémorer les plus belles scènes ou les plus émouvants dialogues de nos deux héros.   
L'action se situe juste avant que ne débute la 5ème saison.   
Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ... mais vous savez tout ça !   
  
  


1ère partie   


**Sunnydale, Californie – été 2000.**

Le Scooby Gang était réuni chez Giles. Une journée comme les autres, mis à part peut-être que les vacances étaient terminées et que tous patientaient avant de débuter la réunion. Mais Buffy se faisait attendre !   
- Alors Willow ! Comment se sont passées tes vacances ?, demanda Anya. Note que je ne dis pas ça parce que je m'intéresse à toi …   
- Anya !, dit Alex en flanquant un coup de coude dans les côtes de sa petite amie.   
- Aie ! Ben quoi ? C'est vrai que je me moque totalement de ce qu'elle a pu faire avec … avec Ursula.   
- Tara !, rectifia Willow.   
- Oh ! Tara, Ursula, tout ça c'est du pareil au même. N'empêche que je me demande ce que l'on peut ressentir lorsqu'on …   
Alex la bâillonna.   
- Désolé. Alors, vous … vous êtes parties toutes les deux ?   
- Oui ! Nous avons visité l'Europe … Paris, Londres, Milan … c'était magnifique ! N'est-ce pas Tara ?   
- C'est vrai, répondit celle-ci en baissant les yeux.   
Elle ne se sentait pas encore vraiment à l'aise dans le groupe, même si tous ceux qui le composaient lui faisaient bien comprendre que puisqu'elle était avec Willow, elle était aussi des leurs. Mais cela viendrait, elle en était persuadée.   
- Nous avons été dans une brocante à Paris et y avons trouvé ceci, ajouta Willow.   
Elle tendit un livre ancien à Giles.   
- Willow ! C'est très gentil à toi de m'offrir ce livre …   
- Euh ! … en fait … il s'agirait plutôt d'un prêt …   
- Oh ! … et je parie que tu as besoin de moi pour le traduire …   
- On ne peut rien vous cacher …   
- Eh bien, c'est d'accord !   
- Merci Giles ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous.   
- Oh ! Eh bien … euh, dit-il en remontant d'un doigt ses lunettes sur le nez. Mais il était déjà plongé dans ses pensées.   
Il passa la main sur la couverture de cuivre du manuscrit et y lut : « Sorts et Contre-sorts ».   
- Voilà qui semble intéressant ! …   
Puis l'ouvrant au hasard, il commença à le déchiffrer.   
Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.   
- Mon Dieu !   
- Giles ? Qu'avez-vous découvert ?, demanda Alex. Est-ce qu'on y apprend quel sort jeter pour devenir riche et célèbre, sous entendu adulé par toutes les plus belles femmes de la Terre ? Parce que là … ça m'intéresse !   
Sans répondre, Giles fonça vers un petit coffre en bois. Ca faisant, il en ressortit un miroir dont le manche était incrusté de pierres violettes. Il le compara avec une illustration de l'ouvrage qu'il tenait dans ses mains.   
- Mon Dieu !   
- Giles, vous vous répétez !, lança Alex. Je vous croyais moins avare de mots …   
- Giles ? Que se passe-t-il ?, l'interrompit Willow. Vous … vous me rendez nerveuse…   
A ce moment précis, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit à toute volée.   
- Salut tout le monde, claironna Buffy en entrant dans la pièce. Ben quoi, vous en faites une tête ! Quelqu'un est mort ?   
Alors Giles se tourna vers elle et répondit :   
- Non … mais quelqu'un qui l'est déjà pourrait bien revivre !   
  


**Galway, Irlande – 1753.**

_Angelus sortit en titubant de la seule taverne de la ville. Encore une fois, il avait bu le peu d'argent qu'il avait réussi à voler à son père._   
_Au loin, il aperçut une belle jeune femme, blonde, qui semblait attendre qu'Angelus vienne à elle. Ce qu'il fit._   
_- Pardonnez-moi, mais puis-je vous demander … ce qu'une dame de votre condition fait, à cette heure, dans cette ruelle dont la réputation n'est plus à faire ?, demanda-t-il._   
_Prenant l'air ingénu, elle répondit :_   
_- Peut-être qu'elle se sent seule ?_   
_- Dans ce cas … accepteriez-vous que je vous escorte ? Vous protéger est mon seul but, et j'essayerai d'égayer votre solitude !_   
_- Votre bonté vous honore …_   
_- … On me le dit souvent._   
_- Etes-vous certain de pouvoir relever ce défi ?_   
_- Gente dame, sachez, dit-il en s'approchant, qu'en dehors d'une journée de labeur honnête, aucun défi ne m'a jamais fait reculer …_   
_Il était maintenant tout près d'elle._   
_- Oh, votre visage est si joli … d'où êtes-vous ?, la questionna-t-il._   
_- A la fois d'ici … et de partout._   
_- J'ai toujours voulu connaître le monde … Je n'ai jamais été nulle part …_   
_- Veux-tu me suivre ?_   
_- Où ça ?_   
_- Voir des choses inconnues, que tu n'imagines pas._   
_- C'est très tentant …_   
_- Je sais … et effrayant !_   
_- Je n'aurai pas peur … s'il te plait … montre-moi ton monde, répondit Angelus._   
_S'approchant de lui, elle posa une main sur sa poitrine._   
_- Ferme les yeux, souffla-t-elle._   
_Il obéit, laissant Galway loin derrière lui. Alors, il sentit les lèvres froides sur son cou puis une douleur, vive, brutale, qui l'empêcha de crier ou de résister. Pendant de longues secondes, elle but son sang._   
_Puis, la vampire griffa le haut de son profond décolleté, attira la tête d'Angelus et le fit boire à son tour._   
_Tout d'abord, le goût l'écœura mais ensuite, il le trouva délicieux, tellement bon. On aurait dit un élixir, un élixir de vie. Il en était sûr. Le sang qu'il était en train de boire allait changer sa vie. Il serait plus fort, désormais, il aurait aussi plus de pouvoir. Il le ressentait._   
_Il resserra son étreinte et continua de boire avidement le sang de la dame. Elle était si belle, si attirante et sentait tellement bon. Elle s'appelait Darla et l'initia au monde de la nuit, celui des vampires._   
_Elle devint son maître et son mentor, sa compagne, son amante._   
_Elle était sa créatrice._   
  


**Los Angeles, Californie – le même jour.**

Angel arpentait de long en large la pièce qui lui servait de bureau. Soudain, Cordélia déboula et se cogna à lui.   
- Angel, heureusement que tu es là ! Je te croyais déjà reparti pour Sunnydale.   
- Reparti ? Pourquoi serai-je retourné à Sunnydale ? Tu sais bien que Buffy n'a désormais plus besoin de moi ! Elle a ce … Riley, lâcha-t-il d'un ton méprisant.   
- Ecoute, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit toujours avec lui. Je vous ai vu … tous les deux … en train de …   
- Tu as eu une vision ?   
Quand Doyle, mi-humain mi-démon, était mort, Angel avait cru qu'il serait plus difficile pour lui d'aider tous ceux qui, dans cette ville, avaient besoin de lui. Doyle avait des visions qui permettaient à Angel de parer au plus pressé et d'aider la ou les personnes concernées par ces visions avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.   
Seulement, Doyle s'était sacrifié pour permettre à Angel de sauver Cordélia ainsi qu'une famille de semi-démons persécutée par « Le Fléau ». Mais avant de le faire, il avait embrassé Cordy et ainsi lui avait transmis son don de prescience.   
Depuis, Cordélia s'efforçait d'aider au mieux Angel, mais n'avait pas encore totalement l'habitude de déchiffrer ses visions. Si bien que, quelques fois, ses interprétations étaient plutôt hasardeuses.   
- Bon, calme-toi et raconte-moi ce que tu as vu.   
- Mais je t'ai déjà tout dit. Toi et Buffy en train de … Tu sais, la dernière fois, tu étais redevenu … Grr ! Et tu avais tué Jenny ! Dis, tu sais que t'es pas mal torse nu ! Peut-être que tu devrais songer à devenir mannequin. Pense à toutes les portes que ça t'ouvrirait et à moi aussi, par conséquent !   
- Cordy ! Si on en revenait à ta vision. Est-ce que tu m'as vu redevenir Angelus ?   
- Non, en fait … Mais si tu fricotes avec Buffy, tu sais que ça arrivera ! C'est pour ça que tu es venu à Los Angeles !   
- Merci Cordélia ! On peut toujours compter sur toi pour nous rappeler les bons souvenirs !, lança-t-il, ironique.   
- Oh ! A ton service !   
Prenant son cache-poussière, il sortit du bureau.   
- Eh ! Où tu vas ?   
- A Sunnydale !   
- Mais, ma vision …   


Pendant qu'il conduisait sur la route qui le ramenait vers Buffy, il se souvint de la première fois où il l'avait vu.   
  


**Los Angeles, Californie – 1996.**

_Une voiture aux vitres teintées noires se gara devant le Lycée Emery. La vitre du conducteur se baissa légèrement, laissant apparaître le visage d'Angel. Il observait une jeune fille, aux longs cheveux blonds, qui parlait avec ses amies, puis qui s'assit sur les marches, devant le bâtiment, une fois celles-ci parties._   
_Soudain, un homme s'approcha d'elle._   
_- Buffy Summers ?_   
_- Oui ? Salut !, répondit-elle. C'est pour quoi ?_   
_- J'ai besoin de vous parler … Vous devez venir avec moi, votre destinée vous attend._   
_- Je n'ai pas de destinée. Je suis sans destinée, désolée !, lança-t-elle._   
_- Oh si, vous en avez une ! C'est vous qui êtes l'Elue. Vous seule pouvez les arrêter._   
_- Qui ?, demanda-t-elle en redoutant la réponse._   
_- Les vampires !_   
_- Hein ?!_   
_Angel venait d'assister à la rencontre entre la nouvelle Tueuse et Merrick, son ancien Observateur, qui allait être tué quelques jours plus tard._

_Plus tard, au cimetière, il la vit combattre, sans beaucoup d'élégance, son premier vampire. Quand il se désintégra sous ses yeux, Buffy réalisa la puissance de son pouvoir._

_Toujours invisible à ses yeux, il raccompagna Buffy chez elle. Elle se fit sermonner par sa mère à cause de son retard, puis fila dans la salle de bains. De l'autre côté de la fenêtre, dissimulé par quelques branches d'arbres, Angel la vit pleurer, alors qu'elle prenait conscience du sombre avenir qui l'attendait._   


Dès les premières secondes, il était tombé follement amoureux d'elle. Le rôle qu'il avait choisi de jouer près d'elle par la suite s'était révélé d'autant plus difficile à tenir. 


	2. 2ème partie

Le Miroir du Temps 02 2ème partie   


**Chez Giles, Sunnydale – la nuit suivante.**

- Ouf !, dit Buffy en déposant son sac rempli d'armes sur la table du salon. Je suis morte. Une autre nuit comme celle-là et vous vous retrouverez sans Tueuse. A croire que les vampires ne savent pas que les vacances sont terminées et que la Tueuse et ses amis sont de retour !   
- On en a tué 17 !, continua Alex. Enfin Buffy en a tué 11 et nous 6. Ce qui n'est déjà pas mal, vu que Tara venait pour la première fois avec nous et qu'Anya s'est contentée de nous regarder de loin !   
- Eh !, protesta-t-elle. J'avais pas envie de me faire tuer, c'est tout.   
- Giles ? Toujours perdu dans vos pensées ?, demanda Willow.   
- Oh ! Pardon … Vous disiez ? …   
Puis sans laisser le temps aux autres de répondre :   
- Incroyable ! … C'est fascinant … je n'espérais pas faire une telle découverte un jour …   
- Giles, il serait temps que vous vous expliquiez ! Hier vous nous avez mis à la porte, prétextant de nombreuses recherches à faire sur le livre que Willow a rapporté de France. Et ce soir vous n'écoutez rien, alors que d'habitude vous voulez tout connaître de nos rencontres démoniaques afin de ne pas passer à côté d'un élément capital.   
- Capital, c'est le mot …   
- Oh, je vois !   
En fait, elle ne voyait rien du tout.   
- Giles ! Il faut que je vous tape dessus pour que vous vous décidiez à cracher le morceau ?   
- J'attendais en fait une confirmation de mes doutes par l'un de mes amis, mais il y a peu de chance pour que je me trompe …   
- Je n'aime pas quand vous prenez ce ton, Giles. La dernière fois, c'était pour l'Ascension du maire, répliqua Willow.   
- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est plutôt une bonne chose … enfin … pour Buffy.   
- Pour moi ? Vous savez, si c'est pour me priver de mes pouvoirs encore une fois … merci, mais c'est non ! En plus, c'est pas mon anniversaire !   
Un an et demi plus tôt, le Conseil avait appliqué le « Cruciamentum ». C'était un rite immuable depuis une douzaine de siècles, qui n'était facile ni pour la Tueuse, ni pour l'Observateur. Lorsqu'une Tueuse atteignait dix-huit ans, il était temps pour elle de passer l'épreuve. C'était un exercice archaïque et cruel. Fragile et sans défense, Buffy avait été cloîtrée dans une maison perdue au milieu de nulle part, et un démon très puissant y avait été lâché. Il s'en était fallut de peu pour qu'elle ne s'en sorte pas vivante.   
- Ça concerne Angel, reprit Giles.   
- Vous avez découvert une prophétie annonçant le retour d'Angelus ?, demanda Alex. Parce que si c'est le cas, je ne lui ferai pas de cadeau, cette fois !   
Alex n'aimait pas Angel. Tout d'abord, parce que, le temps qu'il était redevenu Angelus, après avoir fait l'amour avec Buffy, il avait tué Jenny Calendar, la seule prof qu'il aimait bien quand il était au Lycée et aussi la seule femme dont Giles ait jamais été amoureux ! Mais il le détestait surtout parce que Buffy avait été très éprise de lui, au détriment d'Alex.   
- Alex !, le sermonna Willow   
- Ok, ok, j'ai rien dit !   
- S'il vous plait, écoutez-moi !, leur demanda Giles. Ce que j'ai découvert et très difficile à expliquer et encore plus à réaliser ! Le livre de Willow contient un contre-sort à la malédiction d'Angel.   
- Quoi ?, s'écria Buffy.   
- Buffy … Il est écrit que l'on peut modifier le sort qui a été jeté, si l'on peut prouver que le vampire fait, désormais, le bien autour de lui et cela sans jamais tuer pour se nourrir.   
- Mais … comment ?   
- Grâce à cela, dit Giles en exhibant le miroir qu'il avait sortit la veille de son coffre, le Miroir du Temps. Une incantation permet à la personne qui la dit de remonter dans le temps, à l'époque où le sort a été jeté. Si elle parvient à convaincre les Bohémiens du bien-fondé de sa demande, le sort sera modifié et la malédiction à demi-levée.   
Dans la pièce, le silence absolu se fit. Tous réfléchissaient à ce que Giles venait d'annoncer, à ce que cela signifiait mais aussi à ce que Jenny Calendar leur avait apprit quand ils avaient découvert qu'elle appartenait au clan des bohémiens. Ses mots résonnaient encore dans leurs têtes : « Le destin d'Angel est de souffrir, pas de vivre comme un être humain. Un seul moment de véritable bonheur, de satisfaction … un seul moment pendant lequel son âme ne le tourmentera plus et le laissera en paix … un seul … et il redeviendra un vampire sanguinaire. »   
Enfin, Buffy reprit la parole.   
- Oui mais … Riley ?, demanda-t-elle en évoquant son petit ami.   
- Moi, je suis partant !, lança une voix derrière eux.   
Angel sortit de l'ombre.   
  


**Roumanie – 1898.**

_La Bohémienne leva une main au-dessus d'une boule de Thésulah et prononça l'incantation :_   
_Nici mort nici al fiintei,_   
_Te invoq, spirit al treserii_   
_Reda trupului ce separa omul de animal_   
_Cu ajurtorul acestui magic glod de cristal.___

_Ni morts, ni vivants,_   
_Je vous invoque, esprits du règne du milieu._   
_Regagnez le corps qui nous sépare de l'animal._   
_Et puisse cet artefact vous servir de guide.___

_La douleur s'abattit sur Angelus. Il vacilla puis se retourna pour voir ce qui l'attaquait mais ne vit rien._   
_Il tomba à genoux, le souffle court. Il avait l'impression qu'un ennemi invisible lui arrachait les entrailles. Il se releva et courut dans les bois._   
_Puis il retomba et s'évanouit._   
_Quand il revint à lui, un Gitan était penché au-dessus de lui._   
_- Ça fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? C'est bien, ça va te faire plus mal encore …_   
_- Où suis-je ?, l'interrogea Angelus._   
_- Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Tous les méfaits que tu as commis depuis cent ans vont revenir dans ta mémoire dans un instant … Tous les visages de ceux que tu as tué … le visage de notre fille … il te hantera … Et tu sauras alors ce qu'est la vraie souffrance._   
_- J'ai tué ? …_   
_Puis les souvenirs affluèrent : Darla, sa transformation, les massacres qu'il avait perpétrés et les tortures infligées … La Gitane, si belle, si confiante. Il était responsable de toutes ces morts._   
_- Oh non ! Non !, gémit-il._   
_Un sentiment de culpabilité submergea Angelus et le tortura. Sous le regard satisfait du Gitan, il hurla à la mort._   


- C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal, chuchota Anya à Tara. Mais pas aussi bien que mon Alex !   
- Angel ? Mais que fais-tu à Sunnydale ?   
- Cordélia a eu une prémonition, dit-il simplement.   
Buffy le regardait comme s'il n'était qu'une illusion.   
Il était toujours aussi beau. Tout habillé de noir, son cache-poussière en cuir sur le dos, il ressemblait aux héros des romans sentimentaux qu'elle adorait lire quand elle avait 15 ans. Cinq ans plus tard, sa vie avait évolué bien différemment de celles des autres jeunes filles de son âge. La plupart d'entre elles ne rencontrait pas le prince charmant tant désiré mais cela ne les privait pas d'une vie quasi « normale ». Elles sortaient aussi longtemps que leur jeunesse le leur permettait, puis après avoir trouvé un boulot un tant soit peu intéressant, elles fondaient une famille et menaient une petite vie tranquille avec leur mari et leurs enfants.   
Buffy, quant à elle, ne pourrait rien avoir de tout cela. Elle ne pouvait jamais sortir et s'amuser avec l'insouciance de ses, presque, 20 ans. Elle ne ferait jamais le métier de son choix, ne se marierait jamais ni ne fonderait une famille. Elle n'aurait jamais une vie « normale ».   
La seule chose dont elle pouvait se vanter, c'était d'avoir vécu un amour passionnel, fusionnel et éternel avec un homme qui ne l'était pas moins !   
Mais au moins avait-elle rencontré son prince charmant ! Angel.   
Buffy se remémora leur première rencontre.   
  


**Sunnydale, Californie – 1997.**

_Buffy se dirigeait vers le Bronze pour rejoindre ses nouveaux amis, quand elle entendit quelqu'un marcher derrière elle. Le surprenant, elle le fit tomber sur le sol._   
_- Pourquoi me suivez-vous ?, demanda-t-elle à l'inconnu._   
_- Je sais ce que vous croyez, lui répondit-il, mais soyez tranquille, je ne mords pas !_   
_Elle lui permit de se relever, mais resta sur ses gardes._   
_- Je dois dire que je m'attendais à ce que vous soyez plus grande … ou plus musclée en tous cas. Mais vous savez cogner ! avoua-t-il en se massant la tête._   
_- Que voulez-vous ?, le questionna-t-elle._   
_- La même chose que vous !_   
_- D'accord, qu'est-ce que JE veux ?_   
_- Vous voulez les tuer, les tuer tous._   
_- C'est faux ! Je suis désolée … Ce que je veux c'est qu'on me fiche la paix !_   
_- Croyez-vous avoir encore le choix ? Ici vous êtes aux portes de l'enfer ! Elles sont sur le point de s'ouvrir ! Vous ne pouvez pas reculer !_   
_Il prit quelque chose dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et lui jeta._   
_- Tenez-vous prête._   
_- Prête pour quoi ?, lui demanda-t-elle._   
_- Pour la Moisson._   
_- Qui êtes-vous ?_   
_- Disons que … je suis un ami._   
_- Oui mais, si je ne veux pas d'ami ?_   
_- Je n'ai pas dit que je serai le vôtre …_   
_Il s'éloigna et disparut dans l'ombre._   
_Alors, Buffy ouvrit la boite qu'il lui avait donné et trouva à l'intérieur une croix en argent.___

_Buffy était à la recherche de l'un de ses amis, prisonnier des vampires. Dans le cimetière, alors qu'elle était bloquée devant une porte, elle retrouva l'inconnu._   
_- J'imagine que vous n'avez pas la clé …_   
_- Ils n'aiment pas beaucoup que j'aille les voir à l'improviste, lui répondit-il._   
_- Pourquoi ?_   
_- Parce qu'ils ne m'aiment pas !_   
_- Alors ça, vraiment, ça me surprend !, plaisanta-t-elle._   
_- Je savais qu'un jour où l'autre vous découvririez cette entrée. A vrai dire, je pensais que vous auriez été plus … rapide que ça !, dit-il dans un sourire._   
_- Navrée de vous décevoir ! … Ecoutez, si on est apparemment appelé à se revoir chaque fois que je me lance dans des recherches vampiresques, puis-je savoir au moins votre nom ?_   
_- Angel._   
_- Angel ? J'aime bien._   


- Giles, dit Angel en s'approchant de l'ancien observateur. Pourriez-vous m'en dire plus ?   
- Eh bien, la personne qui décidera de retourner dans le passé pour défendre ta cause, devra dire une incantation en regardant le miroir. Elle se retrouvera alors au moment précis où les Bohémiens s'apprêtent à lancer la malédiction. Elle n'aura alors que très peu de temps pour les convaincre que tu n'es plus mauvais. S'ils acceptent de la croire, elle sera de nouveau projetée dans le présent. Il faut savoir que celui-ci n'aura pas changé. Tu seras toujours hanté par les âmes de ceux que tu auras tués et cela ne fera pas revenir Kendra ou … Jenny !   
- Mais alors … ?   
- Alors ? … euh … tu auras exactement la vie que tu mènes actuellement à la seule différence qu'il te sera permis d'aimer et de vivre pleinement cet amour ! Avec t… tout ce que cela signifie … Mais il y aura peut-être des effets secondaires !   
- Je me moque de ce que cela pourra produire sur moi !, déclara Angel.   
Angel et Buffy ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Il était encore damné, un vampire avec une âme, luttant contre ses démons et elle était l'élue, une Tueuse sans avenir, la seule de sa génération. Mais, dans quelques jours peut-être, tout cela aurait changé.   
Dans quelques jours, quelques heures même, ils pourraient peut-être vivre pleinement leur amour. Un amour qui avait faillit causer leur perte à tous les deux.   
  


**Sunnydale – 1997.**

_- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Tu veux un rendez-vous ?_   
_- Non._   
_- Tu ne veux pas un rendez-vous ?_   
_- Qui a dit « rendez-vous » ? J-Je n'ai jamais dit « rendez-vous »._   
_- C'est vrai. Tu veux juste qu'on prenne un café ou autre chose._   
_- Un café ?_   
_- Je savais que ça arriverait, lui avait dit Angel._   
_- Quoi ? Que penses-tu qu'il arrive ?_   
_- Tu as 16 ans, j'en ai 241_   
_- J'ai fait le calcul._   
_- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais, tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux._   
_- Non, au contraire. Je veux arrêter cette conversation._   
_- Ecoute, si je te donne un rendez-vous, nous savons toi et moi qu'une chose en entraîne une autre._   
_- C'est déjà en train de se produire. Tu ne penses pas qu'il est un peu tard pour brandir un panneau « DANGER »._   
_- J'essaye juste de te protéger. Cela pourrait devenir incontrôlable._   
_- N'est-ce pas ce que c'est supposé devenir ?, murmura Buffy._   
_- Ce n'est pas un conte de fées. Quand je t'embrasse, tu ne te réveilles pas d'un long sommeil et vis heureuse pour toujours._   
_- Non. Quand tu m'embrasses, j'ai envie de mourir._   
  


**Sunnydale – 1998.**

_Un démon appelé le Juge avait tenté de les tuer en les brûlant afin de s'approprier leur humanité et ainsi retrouver toute sa force._   
_Buffy et Angel avaient réussi de justesse à faire diversion et à s'enfuir par les égouts de la ville. Ils échappèrent aux vampires que Spike avait lancés après eux et regagnèrent la rue grâce à une échelle de service._   
_Dehors, il pleuvait des cordes._   
_- Dépêchons, cria-t-il, il faut nous abriter._   
_Sous la pluie battante, ils coururent jusqu'à l'appartement d'Angel._   
_Buffy était glacée._   
_- Tu trembles comme une feuille…, lui dit-il._   
_- J'ai froid, répondit-elle en claquant des dents._   
_- Il te faut des vêtements secs._   
_Il se dirigea vers sa commode._   
_- Mets ça, la conseilla-t-il en lui tendant un sweat-shirt et un bas de jogging, et va te mettre au lit pour te réchauffer._   
_Buffy hésita puis se dirigea vers le lit proprement fait. Elle s'y laissa tomber en serrant contre elle les vêtements secs._   
_Dehors, le tonnerre grondait et les éclairs déchiraient de temps en temps le ciel._   
_Angel s'approcha d'elle. Quand elle leva les yeux, elle réalisa qu'il la fixait._   
_- Désolé, dit-il en se retournant._   
_Mais elle savait qu'il l'avait fait à contre-cœur._   
_Lentement, Buffy défit le gilet de son twin-set et laissa échapper une petite plainte en ôtant l'une des manches._   
_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda Angel._   
_- Oh ! ... C'est rien, c'est pas grave … J'ai sûrement dû me couper, murmura-t-elle._   
_- Est-ce que … je peux voir ?_   
_- Bien sûr !, déclara-t-elle en couvrant pudiquement sa poitrine avec son cardigan._   
_Angel s'assit au bord du lit et elle pivota pour lui montrer sa blessure. Elle sentit ses doigts froids écarter doucement la fine bretelle du caraco, puis ses mains lui palper l'épaule. Elle frissonna._   
_- C'est presque refermé, l'informa-t-il d'une voix rauque qui trahissait son émotion. Ça ira._   
_Ils ne bougèrent ni l'un ni l'autre. Buffy entendit Angel déglutir. Puis elle se retourna et se blottit dans ses bras. Des larmes perlèrent à ses paupières puis roulèrent sur ses joues. Ils étaient bouleversés d'avoir cru ne jamais se revoir._   
_- J'ai failli te perdre aujourd'hui, murmura Buffy, faisant écho aux pensées d'Angel._   
_- Moi aussi …_   
_Angel la serra plus fort contre son torse pendant qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes._   
_- Angel … c'est pire encore que d'être tuée …_   
_- Chut …, souffla son compagnon. Je …_   
_- Quoi ?_   
_- … Je t'aime. J'ai lutté contre ça, mais rien n'y fait, continua-t-il d'une voix brisée._   
_- Moi aussi, je t'aime Angel, lui répondit-elle, étranglée par l'émotion._   
_Ils s'embrassèrent, tout doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus passionnément. Ils étaient en train de franchir un cap, d'aller plus loin qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait._   
_C'était un serment, une promesse qu'ils se faisaient._   
_- Buffy, il ne faut pas, non …_   
_- Chut … embrasse-moi …_   
_Leurs lèvres s'unirent de nouveau, puis Angel étendit Buffy sur le lit._   
_Tandis que leurs corps se joignaient, Angel sentit une joie immense prendre possession de son cœur. Pour la première fois depuis deux siècles, il crut être au paradis …___

_Le tonnerre grondait. Angel se réveilla en sursaut, une douleur immense lui déchirant le corps et l'âme._   
_Il s'habilla à la hâte et sortit sous l'orage en se tenant la tête._   
_Tombant à genoux et submergé par cette souffrance, il comprit qu'on lui arrachait son âme, une fois encore._   
_- Buffy … Buffy ! cria-t-il._   
_Son nom fut le dernier qu'Angel prononça._


	3. 3ème partie

Le Miroir du Temps 03 3ème partie   


**Chez Giles, Sunnydale – 2000.**

- Willow, je vais avoir besoin de toi et de ton ordinateur … je ne maîtrise pas toutes les finesses de la langue roumaine et j'aimerais que tu me trouves une traduction de l'incantation en Anglais. De plus, tu as eu entre les mains la traduction, faite par Jenny, du précédent sort … Ce sera plus facile pour toi !   
- Ah ! Ça je sais faire ! Et je suis même très douée pour ça ! … Tara, viens avec moi, dit-elle en traînant sa petite amie par la main. Tu vas pouvoir voir comment on procède pour aider Buffy !   
- Non ! Tara reste avec moi ! Je vais avoir besoin d'elle aussi, répondit Giles.   
Puis s'adressant à Tara :   
- Tu n'aurais pas toi aussi un ordinateur ?   
- Si bien sûr.   
- Parfait, pourrais-tu chercher plus de précisions sur ce sort ainsi que les conséquences qu'il pourrait apporter ?   
- D'accord. Je vais chercher mon ordinateur chez moi … il-il est portable … a-alors je vais pouvoir revenir travailler ici … avec vous, bégaya-t-elle.   
- Alex, j'aurais besoin que tu achètes une boule de Thésulah au cas ou le contre-sort ne fonctionnerait pas et qu'Angelus refasse surface. Et aussi que tu fasses quelques provisions. De longues heures de recherche nous attendent.   
- Pas de problème, je suis le roi des provisions. Combien de beignets à la confiture ? Et combien au chocolat ?, demanda-t-il à tout le monde.   
- Anya, tes souvenirs d'ex-démon vont nous être précieux … Aurais-tu par hasard rencontré quelqu'un qui t'aurait expliqué le fonctionnement du Miroir du Temps ?   
- Giles, j'ai plus de 1000 ans ! …   
- Anya, s'il te plait … essaye de te souvenir …   
- Je vais tenter, bougonna-t-elle.   
- Giles ? Il y a une question qui me trotte dans la tête, comment se fait-il que vous ayez en votre possession ce miroir ?, demanda Buffy.   
- Oh ! Eh bien … euh … à l'époque où je traînais avec Ethan Rayne, nous l'avions … euh … emprunté, si je peux dire ça comme ça … au Conseil. Il nous semblait fa…fascinant mais nous n'avons jamais réussi à le faire fonctionner ! Et je l'ai conservé dans l'espoir d'y arriver un jour.   
- Giles, le mot exact est « volé », le taquina Buffy. Ouh, le vilain garçon ! Honte à vous !   
Elle éclata de rire puis, voyant le visage contrarié de Giles, redevint sérieuse.   
- … Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, revenons à nos moutons … Et nous, dit-elle en se désignant avec Angel, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?   
- Angel, le jour va se lever, tu peux aller te reposer dans ma chambre … Je préfèrerais que tu ne t'éloignes pas trop au cas où nous commencerions le rituel avant ton retour. Buffy … quant à toi … il serait bon que tu parles à Riley de notre projet et ensuite, que tu reprennes des forces …   
- Je ne peux pas lui annoncer ça par téléphone, il est chez lui, en Iowa. Je préfère attendre la suite des évènements. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Giles, tout va bien se passer !   
- Je l'espère, mais on ne sait pas ce qui risque d'arriver et il serait préférable que tu sois au mieux de ta forme !   


Quelques heures plus tard, Giles interrogeait un par un les membres du Scooby Gang, afin de récolter le plus d'informations possibles.   
- Je suis entrée en contact avec un Gitan dont les ancêtres étaient présents le jour où Angelus a été maudit, lui apprit Willow. Cet homme vit maintenant aux Etats-Unis, et il m'a aidé à traduire l'incantation du miroir. Voilà ce que cela donne : 

> Miroir du Temps,   
Miroir de l'Ame.   
Sonde le fond de mon cœur.

Permets à ton enfant   
D'effacer les larmes   
Et d'accéder au bonheur. - Et celle-là, c'est l'incantation de retour. Elle est plus courte : 

> Miroir du Temps,   
Miroir du Bien.   
Permets à ton enfant   
De retrouver les siens. - Et là … Buffy est de nouveau parmi nous … enfin … normalement … si tout va bien …   
- Tara, as-tu découvert quelque chose d'autre sur le contre-sort ?, la questionna Giles.   
- Oui, mais avant de poursuivre, il faut que vous soyez sûrs, Buffy et Angel, de vos sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Sinon il ne pourra fonctionner.   
- Pourquoi ?, l'interrogea Buffy.   
- Le contre-sort ne peut être demandé aux bohémiens que par la bien-aimée d'Angel. Il n'y a qu'elle qui puisse faire le voyage dans le temps.   
Angel se tourna vers Buffy.   
- Il faut que nous parlions.   


Ils se rendirent chez Buffy pour parler tranquillement. Sa mère, Joyce, travaillait dans une galerie d'art et était partie à San Francisco, pour une exposition qu'elle espérait présenter ensuite à Sunnydale.   
- Buffy … avant que nous n'évoquions les sentiments que nous éprouvons, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer … Quelque chose qui pourrait te faire changer d'avis …   
- Je t'écoute …   
- Te souviens-tu être venue à Los Angeles, il y a quelque mois, afin de voir ton père ? Pas la fois où Faith est revenue, mais celle d'avant ?   
- Oui, je me rappelle. J'étais passée te voir parce que j'étais furieuse que tu sois venu à Sunnydale sans que je le sache, alors que tous les autres t'avaient vu !   
- Oui, c'est ce jour-là. Te souviens-tu également du démon qui s'est introduit dans mon bureau en passant par la fenêtre ?   
- Tu l'as expédié vite fait, bien fait … mais où veux-tu en venir, Angel ?   
- C'était la deuxième fois que je combattais ce démon dans la journée …   
- Je ne comprends pas …   
- Quand j'ai combattu ce démon la première fois, je l'ai seulement blessé et un peu de son sang s'est mêlé au mien.   
- Oh, comme moi lorsque j'ai combattu un démon muet et que je me suis mise à entendre les pensées de chacun … Oz se posant des questions existentielles … Trop marrant ! Je ne l'avais jamais autant entendu parler !   
Soudain elle fit la grimace.   
- Et Alex qui ne songeait qu'au sexe, beurk ! … Tu t'es retrouvé avec quel pouvoir ?, demanda-t-elle.   
- Aucun … je suis redevenu humain.   
- Pardon ?, dit-elle, surprise … Si c'était le cas, Angel, je crois que je m'en souviendrais !   
- Justement non … Mais laisse-moi tout te raconter …

« Entre le moment où le démon est passé au travers de ma fenêtre et celui où tu as franchi la porte de mon bureau pour repartir chez ton père, il s'est écoulé 24 heures. Je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais c'est la vérité. Pour toi, il n'en reste que dix minutes … les Oracles des Pouvoirs qui Sont ont effacé le reste. »   
« Quand le démon est entré dans le bureau, nous l'avons combattu ensemble et je l'ai blessé. Malheureusement, il a réussi à s'échapper. Nous l'avons alors pris en chasse dans les tunnels souterrains de la ville, suivant sa trace grâce au sang qu'il perdait. A un moment, je t'ai demandé de me laisser le poursuivre seul et j'ai fini par le retrouver. »   
« Il m'a attaqué de nouveau et blessé également. Pendant la bagarre, nos sangs ne sont mélangés et une curieuse lumière blanche est apparue autour de ma blessure, puis s'est répandue dans mon corps … Tout à coup, j'ai entendu les battements de mon cœur ! Le démon, lui, s'est échappé. »   
« Je suis retourné au bureau. Doyle et Cordy étaient là. Je leur ai tout raconté et me suis ensuite rué sur le frigo. J'avais faim ! J'ai même mangé du chocolat Buffy, c'est délicieux ! »   
« Doyle m'a appris que c'était un démon Mohra, un assassin qui tue des guerriers comme toi et moi. Son sang a des propriétés curatives qui m'ont permis de retrouver mon humanité. Avant de t'en informer, j'ai demandé à Doyle de me conduire aux Oracles pour savoir si mon état allait être permanent. Ils m'ont assuré que oui. »   
« Je t'ai retrouvé sur le quai, près de la plage. Tu étais si belle dans le soleil. Et si surprise ! Je t'ai alors tout raconté … et nous avons passé le reste de la journée ensemble, ainsi qu'une partie de la nuit. Nous avons fait l'amour plusieurs fois mais aussi mangé et ris. C'était parfait, tel que nous le souhaitions tous les deux. »   
« Au milieu de la nuit, Doyle est venu me prévenir que l'une de ses visions lui montrait que le démon s'était régénéré et qu'il était devenu plus fort et plus gros. Il a ensuite suggéré que nous te réveillions mais j'ai refusé. Doyle avait peur pour moi maintenant que j'étais redevenu mortel, mais tu dormais si bien … que j'ai préféré aller le tuer moi-même. »   
« Doyle m'a accompagné mais le démon était trop fort pour nous deux. De ton côté, tu me cherchais et Cordélia a fini par te dire où me trouver. Tu es arrivée au moment où il allait me tuer. J'ai alors compris comment en finir avec lui et je te l'ai expliqué. Tu as réussi, bien sûr, à le mettre en échec. Puis tu m'as aidé à rentrer. »   
« Le lendemain, je suis retourné voir les Oracles … Avant de mourir, le démon Mohra m'avait dit que la fin des temps avait commencé et que les Soldats des Ténèbres arrivaient. Je leur ai demandé ce que cela signifiait pour toi. Ils m'ont dit que tu allais mourir ! J'ai alors voulu échanger ma vie contre la tienne afin que les choses redeviennent comme avant. Ils ont consentit au sacrifice que je faisais et ont repris les dernières 24 heures ... Je suis le seul à m'en souvenir … »   
« Nous nous sommes alors retrouvés dans mon bureau et le démon est passé au travers de la vitre. Je me suis souvenu de la façon de le tuer … Tu connais la suite. »

Tout le temps qu'il passa à raconter l'histoire, Angel tourna le dos à Buffy. Il avait peur de sa réaction, peur qu'elle lui dise qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir ou l'aider.   
Il restait immobile, guettant le moindre bruit qu'elle ferait mais ce qu'il entendit, il n'y était pas préparé. Elle reniflait. Il se retourna alors et vit qu'elle pleurait en silence. Lisant dans ses yeux, il comprit qu'elle essayait de s'imaginer la journée qu'ils avaient eu ensemble.   
Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, lui caressa les cheveux puis l'attira contre lui. Elle pleura longuement. Quand elle finit par se calmer, Angel effaça du pouce les traces de larmes sur ses joues et l'embrassa.   
Ce fut un baiser très doux, très chaste. Un baiser plein des promesses passées et à venir. Dans son baiser, il lui demandait de le pardonner d'avoir caché cette vérité. Dans son baiser, elle lui prouvait qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, qu'elle comprenait.   


- Buffy. Es-tu certaine de vouloir faire ce voyage ?   
- Je le ferais, même si je devais ne jamais en revenir.   
Elle était assise sur le bord de son lit. Dans ses mains, elle tenait une peluche que Willow lui avait offert quelques années plus tôt. Angel, lui, était appuyé contre son bureau.   
- J'ai simplement peur de n'être pas assez convaincante auprès des Gitans, reprit-elle. Je sais mieux que quiconque combien tu mérites cette rédemption. Tu as assez payé, Angel. Tu as payé pour les crimes que tu as commis, tu n'as pas à le faire pour ceux des autres vampires. C'est injuste !   
- Merci Buffy.   
- De quoi ?, demanda-t-elle, étonnée.   
- De m'aimer comme tu le fais … à ce point … et sans condition.   
- Je veux simplement vivre auprès de toi.   
Elle prit une grande inspiration.   
- Et si ce sort ne fonctionne pas …eh bien, nous recommencerons, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ça marche. Il le faut … Et mon instinct me dit que tout ira bien !   
- Buffy … tu es jeune, tu as droit à une vie plus belle que celle que je pourrais t'offrir, même si tu parviens à m'aider. Je ne t'en voudrai pas de ne pas le faire.   
- Non Angel, il n'y a pas de vie plus belle que celle que nous vivrons ensemble. Rien ne pourra me faire changer d'avis. Alors, garde tes objections pour toi !   
Il la prit dans ses bras, et la serra contre lui. Il aimait la chaleur de son corps et l'odeur de vanille qui s'en dégageait. Il aimait caresser la soie de ses cheveux et la douceur de sa peau. Il aimait tout en elle, jusqu'à ce fichu caractère. Il savait qu'il était inutile d'argumenter, têtue comme elle l'était, il perdrait son temps. Cette fois, c'était à lui de l'écouter.   
  


**Sunnydale – 1999.**

_Angel entendit frapper à sa porte. Il alla ouvrir et trouva Joyce Summers, qui voulait lui parler._   
_- Madame Summers ?_   
_- Je vous prie de m'excuser … enfin, je … je voulais vous appeler, mais je n'ai pas votre numéro._   
_- Ce n'est pas grave, vous êtes toujours la bienvenue._   
_- Mon Dieu !, dit-elle en entrant, votre maison est immense !_   
_- Oui, j'ai besoin d'espace, je ne sors pas de la journée._   
_- Ah oui ! C'est vrai._   
_Passé les politesses d'usage, Joyce lui avoua :_   
_- Je sais que Buffy a passé la nuit ici._   
_- Je vous demande pardon, nous sommes venus après notre mission …_   
_- Non ! Je ne veux pas connaître les détails et je ne suis pas là pour ça._   
_- Très bien …_   
_- Je suis là parce que je m'inquiète pour vous deux, en général._   
_- Ce qui c'est passé quand j'ai changé n'arrivera pas deux fois, la rassura-t-il._   
_- Ce n'est pas ce qui me soucie le plus … Inutile de vous dire que vous et Buffy appartenait à deux mondes différents !_   
_- Oui, je sais, murmura-t-il._   
_- Ça a été difficile pour elle. Elle a grandi vite et j'oublie parfois qu'elle n'est … qu'une jeune fille._   
_- Je n'oublie pas que j'ai l'âge de ses ancêtres._   
_- Elle commence à peine sa vie, reprit Joyce._   
_- Je sais … et j 'en prends plus conscience maintenant qu'elle reste étudier à l'Université de Sunnydale._   
_- Tant mieux, parce que quand elle pense à vous, Angel, elle est comme toutes les femmes amoureuses … Elle met toute sa vie entre vos mains, mais nous savons tous les deux que bientôt, elle aura des choix à faire. Si elle n'y arrive pas, ce sera à vous de l'aider … C'est l'amour que vous avez pour elle qui vous permettra de la convaincre !___

_- Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ?, demanda Buffy._   
_- C'est … c'est rien !_   
_- Non, je veux que tu me parles, que tu sois franc !_   
_- C'est vrai qu'il faut qu'on parle …_   
_- Tu me fais peur …_   
_Angel se rapprocha de Buffy._   
_- Je me suis dit … à propos de notre avenir … plus ça va, plus on est ensemble et plus je me rends compte que c'est injuste pour toi ! … Tu mérites mieux. Tu mérites bien davantage que … ce monde de ténèbres._   
_Il n'osait plus la regarder._   
_- Tu mérites qu'on t'emmène t'épanouir et vivre dans la lumière, tu mérites de pouvoir faire l'amour …_   
_- Ce n'est pas important pour moi !, s'écria-t-elle._   
_- Ce le sera … et des enfants !_   
_- Des enfants ? … Je n'y pense même pas ! Tu vas plus vite que la musique, s'agita-t-elle._   
_- Aujourd'hui. Mais tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça va vite, Buffy ! N'attends pas qu'il soit trop tard. Profite de la vie._   
_- C'est avec toi que je profite de la vie !_   
_- Tu crois ça. Tu seras toujours une Tueuse. C'est justement pour cette raison qu'il faut que tu puisses t'échapper, quitter le monstre que je suis. Je te demande pardon._   
_Elle ne savait comment réagir._   
_- Je m'en vais, dit-elle en s'éloignant._   
_Mais Angel la rattrapa._   
_- Pardon ! … Buffy … Tu sais à quel point je t'aime ! Ça me fait mal de te parler ainsi._   
_- Alors tais-toi ! Qui es-tu pour savoir ce qui est bien pour moi ? Tu crois que je n'y ai jamais réfléchi !_   
_- Vraiment ? Objectivement ?_   
_- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Comment veux-tu qu'une petite écolière stupide …_   
_- J'essaye de penser avec ma tête, plutôt qu'avec mon cœur, l'interrompit-il._   
_- Ton cœur ! Tu as un cœur ? Je ne l'ai pas entendu battre !, rétorqua-t-elle, blessante._   
_- Arrêtes._   
_- Arrêter quoi ? Arrêter de t'aimer ? Je m'excuse, je ne savais pas … je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait choisir. Jamais je ne changerai. Je ne PEUX pas changer ! Je-je veux passer ma vie près de toi !_   
_- Moi pas._   
_- Tu ne veux pas être avec moi ?_   
_Il baissa les yeux._   
_- Je ne veux pas croire que tu ne veuilles plus de moi._   
_- Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne le veux pas._   
_Elle se retourna, fit quelques pas, puis revint lentement vers lui._   
_- Comment je vais supporter de ne plus te voir ?_   
_- Je partirai … Après l'Ascension, quand ce sera fini avec le Maire et Faith … si nous survivons … Je partirai._   
_- Tu iras où ?_   
_- Je ne sais pas._   
_- Dis-moi que c'est un cauchemar, l'implora-t-elle._   
_Il ne répondit pas. Ils se regardèrent, en silence, des larmes dans les yeux.___

_Buffy savait qu'il avait raison. Sur la distance, il avait raison. Même si, pour l'instant, elle souffrait. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer, elle voulait mourir.___

_L'Ascension n'avait pas eu lieu. Grâce au concours de tous les élèves du Lycée, le Maire avait échoué dans sa tentative de vouloir détruire le monde._   
_Plus tard, ce soir là, alors que les pompiers et les ambulanciers s'affairaient auprès des blessés, Buffy distingua une silhouette, dans la fumée._   
_A quelques mètres d'elle, Angel l'observait. De longues minutes durant, ils se regardèrent, réalisant que c'était sans doute la dernière fois._   
_Puis Angel fit demi-tour, disparaissant dans la nuit._


	4. 4ème partie

Le Miroir du Temps 04 4ème partie   


Main dans la main, ils regagnèrent lentement l'appartement de Giles. Buffy aborda la question de leur avenir en commun :   
- Où vivrons-nous, quand tout sera terminé ?, l'interrogea-t-elle. Je veux dire … tu habites maintenant à Los Angeles et moi je vais à l'Université ici … Il n'y a pas eu beaucoup d'activité démoniaque cette année, mais je ne peux tout de même pas laisser la Bouche de l'Enfer sans surveillance.   
- Je sais cela et j'ai pensé rester ici avec toi jusqu'à ce que Faith sorte de prison. Ensuite, et si elle est d'accord, elle pourrait se charger de Sunnydale avec l'aide de Giles et nous pourrions retourner à L.A.   
- Wesley travaille avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? … On ne pourrait pas plutôt le renvoyer ici et embarquer Giles avec nous ? Après tout, il est l'Observateur de Faith et Giles est le mien !   
- Oui … et peut-être que Faith se trouvera des affinités avec Riley …, plaisanta-t-il dans un sourire. Ou alors, ce sera avec Spike … Dis-moi, il est vraiment aussi pitoyable que cela, depuis qu'il a cette puce dans le cerveau ?   
- Pire encore !, répondit Buffy en riant.   
- De toutes façons, quoi que l'on fasse, on le fera ensemble, dit Angel en redevenant sérieux. Et on a le temps …   
Il passa un bras sur ses épaules et ils continuèrent leur chemin en silence, savourant ces instants passés ensemble.   
Peu après, ils arrivèrent chez Giles et le mirent au courant de leur décision.   
Il fut prévu que Buffy tenterait le rituel le lendemain soir. Ils pouvaient ainsi peaufiner le départ.   


Giles interrogeait maintenant Anya. Celle-ci avait visiblement fait un gros effort sur elle-même afin d'aider au mieux Angel et Buffy.   
- Pendant la guerre de Sécession, j'ai entendu parler, par un sorcier que je fréquentais, d'une femme qui avait perdu ses trois fils. Elle s'était adressée à lui dans l'espoir de remonter le temps et d'empêcher ainsi leur départ pour la guerre. Seulement, l'incantation de retour n'a pas fonctionné et on ne l'a jamais revu.   
- Elle n'était que leur mère et comme Tara l'a dit tout à l'heure, seule la personne aimée peut faire le voyage, rappela Giles. Elle erre certainement entre les deux mondes depuis tout ce temps...   
- C'est triste, ajouta Willow. Et le sorcier … il n'a pas pu l'aider ?   
- Non, il n'a rien pu faire pour qu'elle revienne dans le présent, pourtant il pouvait suivre ses moindres faits et gestes … Je n'en sais pas plus, désolée …   
- Il pouvait voir ce qu'elle faisait, dis-tu ?, demanda Giles.   
- Oui, grâce à un autre miroir …   
Tournant le dos au groupe, il se mit à fouiller frénétiquement dans un carton qu'il n'avait pas encore rangé depuis que le Lycée n'existait plus. Après l'explosion, provoquée pour stopper l'Ascension du Maire, Giles avait emporté chez lui, tous les livres qu'il avait pu sauver de l'incendie qui avait suivi. Il en sortit un ouvrage en partie brûlé et le feuilleta jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait.   
- Mais oui … Il avait du jeter un sort de projection !   
- Oui !, s'écria Willow. Ce sort nous permettra de voir tout ce que tu feras, Buffy, et ainsi de suivre ta progression !   
- Oui, ben moi ça ne me rassure pas de te laisser partir toute seule, comme ça, lui dit Alex. Et si ça échoue, on fait quoi ?   
- Alex, ça n'échouera pas ! Ne sois pas négatif, s'il te plait !, lui répondit Buffy. C'est bien moins dangereux que ce que nous avons fait pour venir à bout d'Adam ! Et ça ne risque pas de réveiller une autre Tueuse, puisque je suis la seule concernée.   
- Mouais ! C'est ce que tu dis ! De toutes façons, je n'ai pas le choix, maugréa-t-il.   
- Pour le sort de projection, Giles, il serait bon d'utiliser un miroir assez grand afin que tout le monde puisse voir en même temps ce qu'il se passe, lui conseilla Willow. Je vais vous prêter la psyché que j'ai chez moi.   
- Je ne vois pas en quoi la matière que tu étudies à l'Université va nous aider, lui répondit Alex.   
- Pas psycho, psyché !, rectifia Willow. Tu sais, le grand miroir sur pied que j'ai dans ma chambre …   
- Ah ! … J'avais compris, tenta de bluffer Alex. Je sais où se trouve ton miroir psychédélique …   
- Comment ça se fait que tu sois allé dans la chambre de Willow ?, lui demanda Anya. Je croyais que c'était sérieux entre nous !, pleurnicha-t-elle.   
- Anya !, la réprimanda-t-il. C'est pas parce que t'as plus de mille ans que je n'ai pas vécu avant toi. Willow et moi, on a quasiment été élevé dans le même berceau … ça crée des liens forcément …   
- Je l'savais !, répondit Anya … Je disais juste ça comme ça …   
- S'il vous plait ! Pourrait-on en revenir à ce qui nous concerne, les coupa Giles. Vous règlerez vos problèmes de … couples quand tout sera fini. Willow, ton idée pour la psyché est excellente …   
- N'en dites pas plus, je vais la chercher. Angel ?, dit-elle en s'adressant au vampire, tu pourrais venir avec moi et m'aider à la porter ?   
- Bien sûr ! On t'emprunte le fourgon de glaces Alex, répondit Angel en prenant les clés sur la tablette, dans l'entrée.   
- Ça marche ! Mais faites attention, je n'ai pas envie de passer les dix prochaines années à le rembourser !   
Mais ils étaient déjà loin.   
- Alex, pourrais-tu aller acheter du tilleul chez l'herboriste ?, demanda Giles.   
- Oui … c'est pour le sort ?   
- Non, pour me faire une tisane … ça me calmera.   
- Je vois que l'on me confie toujours des tâches de la plus haute importance … Et en plus, je dois me taper tout le trajet à pied !   
- Prends un taxi, je paierai, soupira Giles.   
- Je t'accompagne, lança Anya. Je ne l'ai jamais fait dans un taxi …   
- Quoi ?, l'interrogea Alex.   
Elle mima l'action avec ses doigts.   
- T'es vraiment obsédée !   
- Ouais, mais t'aime ça !   
- Jamais tu me laisses avoir le dernier mot ?   
Giles les regarda s'éloigner.   
- Le monde court à sa perte.   


La nuit était tombée sur Sunnydale. Dans la petite cour qui jouxtait l'appartement de Giles, Buffy et Angel passaient leurs derniers instants ensemble avant que celle-ci ne parte.   
- Buffy, tu peux encore renoncer … J'ai un mauvais pressentiment …   
- Angel, si je ne pars pas, on ne pourra jamais être ensemble … mais je comprends ce que tu ressens. Je me souviens de l'état dans lequel j'étais quand tu as failli me quitter pour disperser les restes du Juge avant qu'il ne soit réassemblé par Spike et Drusilla … Je te fais la même promesse que celle que tu m'as faite ce soir-là … Je reviendrai, je te le jure !   
Elle l'embrassa.   
- Cette nuit-là, je t'avais offert ton cadeau d'anniversaire …   
- Une bague Claddagh …   
- Oui …   
  


**Sunnydale – 1998.**

_- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, pour ton anniversaire, dit-il en sortant une bague de sa poche. Je voulais te la donner plus tôt, mais …_   
_- C'est magnifique ! …, lui dit-elle émue._   
_- Mon peuple … avant ma transformation … se l'échangeait en gage d'affection. C'est une Claddagh, précisa-t-il. Les mains représentent l'amitié, la couronne … la loyauté, et le cœur … enfin … Elle doit se porter avec le cœur vers soi, pour dire qu'on appartient à quelqu'un._   
_Il lui montra sa main où lui-même avait une bague._   
_- Comme ça._   
_Elle embrassa délicatement les doigts d'Angel._   
_- Mets-la, lui demanda-t-il._

_Quelques mois plus tard, Buffy était venir dire adieu à Angel. La douleur de l'avoir envoyé en Enfer avec Acathla était toujours aussi forte, mais Buffy voulait continuer à vivre._   
_Elle déposa délicatement sa bague sur le sol, à l'endroit exact où elle avait vu Angel disparaître. Puis elle se releva et quitta la pièce._   
_Quelques secondes plus tard, le sol se mit à trembler … et Angel, nu, fut projeté à terre. Buffy, grâce à l'amour qu'elle lui portait et à la bague qui symbolisait leur engagement, l'avait fait revenir des Enfers._   


- Je suis désolée, je ne l'ai plus …   
- Je le sais … J'aimerais que tu portes celle-ci …   
Il enleva la sienne.   
- Elle est toujours aussi belle, s'émerveilla Buffy en la caressant.   
Angel lui prit la main et lui passa au doigt.   
- Elle est un peu grande, mais j'y ferai très attention …   
- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il.   
- Je t'aime, répéta-t-elle. Merci … Je suis sûre qu'elle me protègera …   
Lentement, il s'approcha de Buffy et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Glissant une main dans les cheveux d'Angel, Buffy le retint contre elle et l'embrassa à son tour. D'abord délicat, leur baiser devint bientôt passionné et les laissa frustrés quand Giles les interrompit.   
- Buffy … il est temps …   


Dans le salon, tous étaient rassemblés autour de la psyché. Giles, très nerveux, ne cessait de nettoyer ses lunettes.   
Après avoir embrassé Angel une dernière fois, Buffy saisit le Miroir du Temps et incanta : 

> Miroir du Temps,   
Miroir de l'Ame.   
Sonde le fond de mon cœur. 

Permets à ton enfant   
D'effacer les larmes   
Et d'accéder au bonheur. Elle ferma les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, les améthystes scintillèrent et le Miroir cessa de renvoyer le reflet de Buffy.   
A sa place, elle vit Angelus mordre la favorite du clan des Bohémiens, puis les Gitans récupérer le corps de celle-ci. Buffy ressentit leur douleur et entendit leurs lamentations.   
Soudain, le décor se transforma autour d'elle, et les visages amis disparurent. 


	5. 5ème partie

Le Miroir du Temps 05 5ème partie   


Buffy se retrouva au milieu d'une forêt, le Miroir du Temps dans la main. Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais ne vit rien.   
« Où se trouve donc le camp ?, se demanda-t-elle.   
Soudain, elle entendit du bruit. Cela venait d'un peu plus loin.   
Elle n'hésita qu'une seconde, pensant que c'était la seule piste qu'elle avait pour le retrouver.   
Plus elle s'approchait, plus ce qu'elle entendait ressemblait à des voix.   
Elle déboucha dans une clairière au milieu de laquelle brûlait un feu immense. Tout autour de lui, Buffy voyait des tentes et des roulottes en bois.   
Une femme parlait dans une langue étrange. Se rapprochant, elle reconnut les mots employés pour le rituel de la malédiction et que Willow lui avait lu, avant qu'elle ne parte.   
- Merci Willow, murmura-t-elle tout bas.   
Se dépêchant, elle rejoignit la Bohémienne.   
- Arrêtez !, cria-t-elle.   
Aussitôt, le silence se fit.   
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.   
- Qui es-tu ?, demanda un vieil homme dans un anglais approximatif.   
- Mon nom est Buffy et je suis venue vous demander de modifier la malédiction que vous vous apprêtez à lancer.   
- Comment sais-tu ce que nous faisions ?, continua-t-il.   
- Je sais que ce sort est dirigé contre un vampire du nom d'Angelus. Je sais également qu'il a tué l'une des vôtres … une jeune fille … comme moi.   
Un murmure d'étonnement parcourut l'assemblée.   
- Dans ce cas, tu dois comprendre qu'il est important que nous finissions …   
- Avant, je voudrais que vous appreniez certaines autres choses sur lui.   
- Nous t'écoutons.   
- L'homme que vous allez ensorceler est quelqu'un de bien.   
- Ce n'est pas un homme, c'est un vampire !, coupa une femme.   
- C'est un vampire mais il n'en a plus le comportement. De là où je viens, Angel a sauvé des centaines de vies, dont la mienne et celles de mes amis plusieurs fois. Il n'a pas tué, pour se nourrir, depuis plus de cent ans, dit-elle en passant délibérément sous silence les quelques mois où il était redevenu Angelus. Il a assez payé pour ses crimes. Vous devez l'aider maintenant.   
- Qui es-tu ?, lui redemanda le vieillard.   
- Je vous l'ai dit, je m'appelle Buffy et je suis l'Elue, la Tueuse.   
- C'est faux, elle s'appelle Natalia !, lança quelqu'un.   
- Oui, vous avez parfaitement raison, mais moi je viens du futur, de l'année 2000 plus exactement.   
- Comme c'est intéressant !, dit une voix derrière elle.   
Buffy n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Elle se retrouva ceinturée … par Angelus.   


- Non !, cria Angel, de l'autre côté du miroir. Il faut l'aider ou il va la tuer. JE vais la tuer.   
Tous étaient choqués par ce qu'ils voyaient.   
- Tu ne peux rien faire, Angel, tenta de lui expliquer Willow, au bord des larmes.   
- Giles, vous avez dit que seule la personne aimée peut faire le voyage dans le temps … Je suis aimé par Buffy … Je peux partir !   
- En théorie … mais il te faudrait le Miroir du Temps …   
- Nous n'en avons pas besoin ! Grâce au sort de projection, nous avons le passé dans ce miroir, dit-il en désignant la psyché. En lisant l'incantation, je peux la retrouver et la sauver.   
- On ne peut pas en être sûr …   
- Si je ne tente rien, Giles, elle va mourir. Vous savez que je n'ai aucune pitié quand je suis …lui.   
- D'accord, vas-y !   
Angel récita l'incantation : 

> Miroir du Temps,   
Miroir de l'Ame.   
Sonde le fond de mon cœur. 

Permets à ton enfant   
D'effacer les larmes   
Et d'accéder au bonheur. - Bonne chance !, eut-il le temps d'entendre Willow lui crier.   


Angel se sentit aspiré dans un puissant tourbillon, puis atterrit sur un lit de mousse. Se relevant, il suivit, en courant, le chemin que Buffy avait emprunté quelques minutes auparavant.   
Lorsqu'il arriva près du feu de camp, il vit Angelus sur le point de mordre Buffy.   
- Lâche-la !, cria-t-il.   
Angelus fit demi-tour. Qui était celui qui osait l'interrompre ?   
- Angel, murmura-t-il. Alors, elle disait vrai !   
Puis il le détailla :   
- Hum … J'ai toujours aussi bon goût pour ce qui concerne les vêtements, lui dit-il en désignant son cache-poussière et son pantalon en cuir.   
Il regarda Buffy :   
- Toujours accro aux blondes … C'est ta petite amie ?   
Angel ne lui répondit pas.   
- Tu es amoureux d'une Tueuse. JE suis amoureux d'une Tueuse !, répéta-t-il, dégoûté. Ne sais-tu pas que ton devoir est de l'éliminer ?   
- Buffy, tu vas bien ?, demanda Angel.   
- Et si tu venais t'en rendre compte par toi-même, lui dit Angelus en la bâillonnant d'une main.   
Angel s'approcha lentement. Les Bohémiens se resserrèrent autour du trio, curieux de savoir ce que le vampire allait faire.   
Quand il fut assez près d'Angelus, il regarda Buffy. Leurs regards se capturèrent. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour savoir que dans quelques secondes, ils passeraient à l'attaque.   
Soudain, elle ferma les yeux, marquant ainsi le début de l'offensive, puis donna un grand coup de tête en arrière pour étourdir son adversaire. Angelus la relâcha, surpris.   
Angel en profita pour le plaquer au sol et lui asséner un coup de poing dans le nez.   
Ivre de rage, Angelus le repoussa et se releva. Puis il saisit Angel par le col de sa veste et le fit reculer jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à quelques centimètres du feu.   
Il s'apprêtait à le lâcher dans les flammes, quand il sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule.   
- Je crois que tu m'oublies là, lui balança Buffy. C'est chacun son tour et j'étais la première arrivée !   
- Comme tu veux ma belle …   
Il rejeta Angel, un peu plus loin.   
- Je m'occuperai de lui juste après en avoir fini avec toi !   
- C'est ça ! Comptes là-dessus !   
Prenant appui sur ses mains, elle projeta de toutes ses forces ses jambes contre le torse d'Angelus, qui tituba sous le choc. Puis, sans lui laisser aucun répit, elle le frappa plusieurs fois au visage. Angelus s'écroula, permettant à Buffy de se saisir du pieu qu'elle gardait toujours dans l'une de ses manches. Elle s'apprêtait à lui enfoncer dans le cœur, quand elle entendit Angel crier :   
- Buffy, non ! Si tu le tues, tu me tues !   
Elle regarda Angelus et lui dit :   
- C'est ton jour de chance ! Files !   
Angelus s'exécuta, sans demander son reste. Cette fille étrange et qui semblait minuscule à côté de lui, était réellement très forte et il préféra profiter de l'aubaine.   
Epuisée par le combat qu'elle venait de mener ainsi que par le voyage, elle s'écroula.   
Angel se précipita vers elle.   
- Buffy ! Tu es blessée ?, lui demanda-t-il angoissé.   
- Non, juste un peu secouée … Je suis heureuse que tu sois là. Tu m'as empêché de faire une grosse, très grosse erreur. J'avais oublié qu'il était toi !   
- Etait. C'est le mot.   
Les Bohémiens s'étaient rapprochés d'eux.   
- Vous êtes celui qui a tué notre fille ?, demanda l'un d'entre eux.   
- Oui, et je m'en voudrais pour l'éternité …   
Il aida Buffy à se relever.   
- C'est ce que je me tuais à vous expliquer quand « l'autre » est arrivé … Il n'est plus le même. Il donnerait sa vie pour en sauver une autre. Regardez !   
Elle leur tendit le Miroir du Temps. Ils y virent la vie qu'Angel avait vécue depuis leur sort : toutes les âmes qu'il avait sauvées, les combats qu'il avait menés contre les autres vampires et l'amour qu'il portait à Buffy ; ce qui était arrivé à cause de la malédiction et ce que Buffy avait fait pour arrêter Angelus.   
- Vous l'avez réellement envoyé aux Enfers ?, demanda un Gitan.   
A ce souvenir, les yeux de Buffy se voilèrent de tristesse. Angel lui passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la réconforter.   
- Oui. Je l'ai fait et alors même qu'une amie avait réussi le rituel de restitution.   
- Et vous l'aimez toujours ?, demanda l'homme à Angel.   
- Oui. Parce qu'elle a fait son devoir. Elle a fait passer l'humanité avant elle. Et ce sera toujours le cas.   
Les Gitans se tournèrent de nouveau vers le Miroir et assistèrent à son retour des Enfers.   
- Il y a vraiment un lien particulier entre vous. Une Tueuse … et un vampire … ça n'est pas banal !   
- On nous l'a déjà dit, répondit Buffy en souriant.   
Puis elle ajouta :   
- Vous me croyez maintenant ?   
- Oui, nous avons compris qu'il fallait punir le démon, pas l'homme, leur dit le vieillard.   
- Rentrez chez vous, ajouta une jeune femme. Nous nous occupons du rituel et de son contre-sort. Faites-nous confiance et soyez heureux.   
- Merci.   
Buffy se blottit dans les bras d'Angel puis lui chuchota à l'oreille :   
- Rentrons, mon amour. Notre nuit nous attend.   
Angel lui sourit.   
Ils se tournèrent vers le Miroir qu'Angel avait pris des mains de Buffy et récitèrent dans un parfait ensemble : 

> Miroir du Temps,   
Miroir du Bien   
Permets à ton enfant   
De retrouver les siens. Autour d'eux, le paysage se modifia. Le camp fit peu à peu place à l'appartement de Giles et les visages de leurs amis remplacèrent ceux des Bohémiens.   
- Vous avez réussi !, leur cria Willow en sautillant de joie.   
- C'est incroyable, confirma Giles.   
- Moi ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est ce que tu lui as dit juste avant que vous ne récitiez l'incantation de retour, demanda Alex à Buffy. Et que voulait dire ce petit sourire, Angel ?   
- Ce qu'il voulait dire ? Ça !, lui répondit l'intéressé en entraînant Buffy derrière lui.   
- Willow, je te téléphone demain !   


Ils quittèrent, enlacés, l'appartement de Giles et se dirigèrent vers la maison de Buffy.   
En arrivant sur le pas de la porte, Angel s'arrêta et prit Buffy dans ses bras.   
- Angel ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, l'interrogea Buffy, en riant.   
- J'applique la tradition !, répondit-il.   
- Quelle trad … oh ! Mais nous ne sommes pas mariés !   
- Ah oui ? Alors disons que j'avais envie de te porter, lui dit-il en l'embrassant.   
Puis il entra et grimpa les escaliers.   
Il la déposa sur le bord de son lit, puis ôta son cache-poussière.   
- Il y a tellement longtemps que je rêve de ça, lui dit-elle timidement.   
Lentement, elle défit les boutons de la chemise qu'il portait, puis sans le quitter des yeux, la lui enleva.   
A son tour, Angel la déshabilla. A cet instant elle semblait si fragile …   
Relevant fièrement la tête, elle lui murmura :   
- Fais-moi l'amour, Angel. Maintenant.   
Il ne se fit pas prier.   


Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, blottis l'un contre l'autre, Buffy regardait Angel dormir. Elle ne se lassait pas de détailler son visage et son corps, si parfaits.   
Posant la tête sur son torse, elle crut même entendre les battements de son cœur, puis lentement, sombra dans le sommeil. 


	6. Dernière partie

Le Miroir du Temps 06 Dernière partie   


**Sunnydale – 1998.**

_« Acathla, le démon, est venu pour anéantir le monde. Il fut tué par un preux chevalier, qui lui transperça le cœur avant qu'il ait pu réaliser son dessein. Acathla fut transformé en pierre, ce qui arrive souvent aux démons, et il fut enterré dans un endroit où ni hommes, ni démons, n'aurait osé habiter ».___

_- Il me parle fort, dit Drusilla en transe. Je n'entends rien d'autre …_   
_- Laisse-moi deviner, dit Spike. Quelqu'un retire l'épée …_   
_- Quelqu'un de valeur, précisa Angelus._   
_- Le démon se lève et sa folie se réveille, reprit Spike._   
_- Chacune des créatures habitant cette planète ira en enfer, ajouta Angelus._   
_Puis se retournant vers Spike et Drusilla :_   
_- Mes amis, c'est à nous qu'appartient d'offrir au monde … sa fin !___

_- … Le sang qui est sur mes mains doit être le mien, c'est comme ça que la porte s'ouvrira. C'est mon sang … ma vie ! …___

_« Tout ce que j'ai fait, tout ce que je suis,_   
_M'a conduit jusqu'ici … »_   
_Angelus s'approchait lentement du démon de pierre._   
_« J'étais égaré, j'étais perdu._   
_Acathla va me sauver_   
_Par ce geste, nous retrouverons la liberté. »_   
_Angelus s'entailla la main._   
_- Bonsoir mon ange, lui dit Buffy en interrompant le rituel._   
_- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, lui répondit Angelus._   
_- Tu n'en as plus. Ni à perdre, ni à gagner._   
_- On ne joue plus là ! Tu penses que tu fais le poids en face de nous, que tu peux être la plus forte ?_   
_- Non, je ne crois pas !, assura-t-elle._   
_A ce moment, Spike assomma Angel, remplissant ainsi sa part du marché qu'il avait conclu avec la Tueuse : sa vie et celle de Drusilla, sauves, contre son aide pour arrêter Angelus et Acathla._   
_Voyant cela, Drusilla se jeta sur lui, folle de rage. Mais Spike la mit elle aussi, hors combat. Puis la prenant dans ses bras, il sortit du bâtiment, laissant Buffy se débrouiller avec les autres vampires._   
_Pendant que celle-ci se battait, Angelus reprit connaissance et se dirigea vers Acathla pour terminer le rituel de réveil. Il saisit l'épée et, dans un éclair, la retira du cœur du démon._   
_De son côté, la Tueuse récupéra celle bénie par le chevalier qui avait vaincu Acathla et que Kendra était venue lui apporter, peu avant d'être tuée par Drusilla._   
_Buffy faisait maintenant face à Angelus._   
_- Tu ne vas pas gagner, lui dit celui-ci._   
_- Mais la partie n'est pas finie !, répliqua Buffy._   
_- Mon ami Acathla se réveille. Il est prêt … à t'emmener en enfer._   
_- Garde-moi une place !_   
_Alors le duel commença.___

_Ils étaient d'égale force, mais Angelus réussit à prendre l'avantage, privant Buffy de son épée. D'un coup de poing, il l'accula contre un mur._   
_- Tu te sens seule … plus d'armes, plus d'amis … plus d'espoir !, la nargua-t-il en la menaçant de la pointe de son épée._   
_- Qu'est-ce qu'il te reste ?, ajouta-t-il en l'attaquant._   
_Buffy arrêta l'épée de ses mains, à quelques centimètres de son visage._   
_- Moi !_   
_Elle repoussa Angel, se releva et récupéra son arme._   
_Le combat reprit, plus intense encore. Grâce à son jeu de jambes, elle désarma Angelus et le fit tomber à genoux. Puis elle s'apprêta à porter le coup fatal, mais les yeux d'Angelus rougirent sous l'emprise du sortilège de Restitution des Ames que Willow jetait de l'hôpital où elle se trouvait._   
_Buffy stoppa net son attaque._   
_Le regard hagard et des larmes dans les yeux, Angel prononça son prénom :_   
_- Buffy … Qu'est-ce qui arrive ?_   
_Il regarda autour de lui, se releva et demanda :_   
_- Où sommes-nous ? … Je-je ne me rappelle pas._   
_Lentement, Buffy abaissa son épée, abasourdie par ce qu'elle entendait._   
_- Angel ?_   
_- Tu es blessée !, remarqua-t-il._   
_Elle s'approcha de lui et se fondit dans ses bras._   
_- Buffy … C'est bon … C'est comme si je ne t'avais pas vu depuis des mois … Tout est si flou … Buffy …_   
_Blottie dans ses bras, des larmes roulant sur ses joues, Buffy remarqua le vortex qui se formait derrière Angel. Alors, elle recula doucement._   
_- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, demanda Angel._   
_- Chut … ne t'en fais pas pour ça, lui répondit-elle en lui caressant le visage._   
_Ils s'embrassèrent, savourant le bonheur de ces retrouvailles. Mais l'abîme qui devait engloutir l'humanité grandissait toujours._   
_- Je t'aime, lui souffla-t-elle._   
_- Je t'aime._   
_- Ferme tes yeux, lui intima-t-elle, la voix brisée par les sanglots._   
_Il obéit._   
_Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois, puis plongea l'épée dans le cœur d'Angel._   
_Il regarda l'arme, incrédule, puis leva les yeux vers Buffy et tendit sa main vers elle._   
_- Buffy ? …_   
_Le vortex se referma alors, entraînant Angel avec lui et le précipitant en Enfer._   
_De longues secondes, Buffy fixa l'endroit où Angel se tenait un peu plus tôt._   
_Puis elle fondit en larmes._   


- Angel !   
Buffy se réveilla en sursaut, le visage baigné de larmes.   
- Buffy ! Calme-toi … Je suis là, tout va bien, la rassura-t-il. Le contre-sort a fonctionné.   
- Angel ! … J'ai cru t'avoir à nouveau perdu … Cela semblait si réel ! Je ne l'aurais pas supporté une seconde fois ! J'ai cru mourir quand le vortex s'est refermé sur toi, sanglota-t-elle.   
- Chut … Ne t'inquiète pas … Je ne te quitterai jamais. Je t'en fais la promesse, lui dit-il en séchant ses larmes du bout des doigts. Je t'aime Buffy et rien ne pourra changer cela. Rien n'a pu le faire … même quand j'étais Angelus, je continuais à t'aimer … passionnément …, continua-t-il en souriant.   
- C'est bon de te voir sourire, lui dit-elle en caressant ses lèvres.   
Elle y déposa un baiser.   
- Angel … je t'aime tellement ! Pour la première fois, je peux penser à l'avenir avec toi. Notre avenir. Mais avant il me reste une dernière chose à faire …   
- Tu veux dire … Riley ?   
- Oui, il faut que je sois honnête avec lui, il faut que je lui dise ce que je ressens pour toi, ce que finalement j'ai toujours ressenti. Mais je ne peux pas lui dire au téléphone, je lui dois au moins ça. Je vais réserver un billet d'avion pour l'Iowa, puis j'appellerai Willow, pour lui dire qu'elle peut ranger la boule de Thésulah.   
  


**Iowa – quelques heures plus tard.**

Des champs de blé s'étendaient à perte de vue. Buffy et Riley marchaient sur un chemin de terre. Elle était arrivée quelques minutes plus tôt et Riley savait qu'elle allait lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.   
- Riley … je ne sais pas par où commencer …   
- Je vais te faciliter la tâche. Tu es venue me dire qu'Angel est revenu, pour de bon, et que tu t'es rendue compte que tu l'aimais plus que moi … car tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?   
- Oui, mais l'amour que j'éprouve pour lui est tellement différent de tout ce que j'ai connu … Willow … Willow a découvert un contre-sort à la malédiction d'Angel. Il lui est permis d'aimer maintenant … et j'ai tellement désiré que cela arrive, que l'on puisse vivre tous les deux sans craindre qu'il ne perde son âme …   
- Buffy … ne te justifie pas. Je ne t'en veux pas !   
- Vraiment ?   
- Oui, je savais que ce jour viendrait. Bien sûr, je n'imaginais pas comment, mais je me doutais que tu retournerais vers lui. J'ai vu la façon dont vous vous regardiez, la nuit où je l'ai rencontré. Cette lueur dans tes yeux quand il est là, tu ne l'as pas avec moi. Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu ne m'aimais pas … mais lui, tu l'aimais plus.   
- Riley, je suis vraiment désolée … Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. Tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux, si compréhensif. Pourrions-nous rester amis ?   
- Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'espérais, mais … oui, bien sûr. Grâce à toi, je vois le monde différemment. Tout n'est pas noir ou blanc, et il n'y a pas soit des gentils soit des méchants. Il existe tout un dégradé de gris, et les êtres vivant sur cette planète, tels que Oz ou Angel, peuvent cacher sous des aspects démoniaques, une volonté profonde de faire le bien.   
Buffy se blottie dans les bras de Riley, le remercia de sa gentillesse.   
- Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Riley Finn. Ne laisse personne dire le contraire … ou elle aura affaire à moi !, lui dit-elle dans un sourire. Au revoir.   
Puis elle recula, lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna.   
Dans quelques heures, le soleil allait se coucher et elle voulait être présente quand Angel se réveillerait. Elle ne voulait perdre une minute des années qu'elle avait à passer avec lui.   
Un avenir moins sombre se profilait à l'horizon, un avenir remplit de vampires et de démons en tous genres mais aussi, un avenir avec celui qui lui était destiné … Angel, l'homme qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur. Un vampire … et une Tueuse.   
  
  
  


**Note de l'auteur** - Si vous avez aimé cette nouvelle, alors n'oubliez pas ces quelques lignes :

« La Passion, elle se cache au plus profond de nous même,   
Elle fait semblant de dormir, elle attend son heure.   
Et d'un seul coup, alors qu'on ne s'y attend plus,   
Elle se réveille, elle ouvre ses mâchoires, et elle ne nous lâche plus.

La Passion nous entraîne, nous pousse,   
Et finit par nous imposer sa loi.   
Et nous lui obéissons.   
Que pouvons-nous faire d'autre ?

La Passion est la source des moments les plus rares.   
La joie de l'amour,   
La lucidité de la haine,   
La jouissance de la douleur.

Quelques fois la douleur est si forte qu'on ne peut plus la supporter.   
Si nous pouvions vivre sans Passion, peut-être serions-nous moins torturés.   
Mais nous serions vides, espace désert, sombre et glacé.   
Sans Passion, nous serions véritablement morts. » 


End file.
